In semiconductor technology, image sensors are used for sensing light emitted towards them to form an image. For converting various photo energy of the light into electrical signals, the image sensor includes pixels having photosensitive diodes, reset transistors, source follower transistors, pinned layer photodiodes, and/or transfer transistors. In general, the image sensor may be a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS), an active-pixel sensor (APS), a passive-pixel sensor and a charged-coupled device (CCD) sensor. The above image sensor is widely used in various applications such as digital camera or mobile phone camera devices.